mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Strife Deck
In the Homestuck Universe weapons can be placed into a Strife Deck, which allows the player to use objects to Aggrieve enemies. Each Strife Deck is contained with a Strife Specibus and a character with multiple Strife Specibi will store them within a Strife Portfolio. In order for an artifact to be allocated to a Strife Deck, it must be the same kind of item as the character's chosen Kind Abstratus, and there must be a free Captchalogue Card in the Strife Deck. It appears that Strife Decks might use a special type of Captchalogue Card. Each Strife Specibus appears to come with one card in its deck by default. It is unclear whether players are intended to acquire new cards; John has acquired bunnykind from an imp and Eridan seems to be able to simply pick up and use the needlekind wand that was appearified for him without the benefit of a Strife card, but the players are apparently otherwise limited to their initial choice of weapon. The different strife specibus are divided among the many kind Abstrata. They are named with the formula: weaponkind. Apparently, artifacts allocated to the Strife Deck can be . It should be noted that imps can also place items into their strife deck. They drop their Strife Specibus card when defeated if they have done so. Also, all MSPA Readers and (possibly) have the specibus. Damaged or Altered If an item used to strife is damaged or fundamentally altered during use, its related Kind Abstratus will change itself into a type to match. This is presumably to avoid getting suddenly disarmed when the item doesn't match the old Abstratus and cannot be allocated. To correct this, the item must be restored to its old shape. Often this can result in a fraction being added to the name; Dave's sword is cut in half so he now has 1/2bladekind, and Feferi had a second fork added to the other side of her Trident making it a 2x3dent. It is possible that Kanaya switching her lipstick to chainsaw mode changes the Specibus to chainsawkind. Kids' Kind Abstrata *John Egbert's is hammerkind, originally holding both a hammer and a sledgehammer. John also acquired a bunnykind Specibus from a Shale Imp, which he had stored in his Strife Portfolio. There is also an umbrellakind specibus card in his house, which seems much more useful now that he made the Barber's Best Friend. *Rose Lalonde's is needlekind and holds her knitting needles. *Dave Strider's is bladekind and would hold his first ninja sword, but he accidentally launched it out of his window at a Rambunctious Crow and now holds a 2nd ninja sword from his wall. Like John's, it suffered from a modification resulting from the second sword being broken in half, and is now ½bladekind. *Jade Harley's is riflekind and holds her trusty hunting rifle. She is also shown using Paperkind *Jane Crocker's is spoonkind and Forkkind. Trolls' Kind Abstrata *Aradia Megido used the whipkind specibus before her death. After, she uses telekinesis, similar to Sollux; she continues to use this strifing method after entering the soulbot, as well. *Tavros Nitram uses his trusty lancekind specibus, having always wanted to improve as a jouster so he can someday join the ranks of the cavalreapers. *Sollux Captor, as a high-level psionic, has no need for a specific strife specibus; his telekinesis allows him to manipulate and fling objects at will. However, he appears to favor throwing stars. *Karkat Vantas uses the sicklekind Specibus, as he aspires to be a threshecutioner. *Nepeta Leijon uses the clawkind Specibus, and she already had her Claw Gloves allocated when we got to her. *Kanaya Maryam uses makeupkind specibus, which allows her to equip her lipstick as a weapon. Her lipstick transforms into a chainsaw. *Terezi Pyrope's is canekind. She uses her cane to wallop enemies when she enters The Medium. *Vriska Serket has the dicekind specibus, which uses her enchanted set of 8 eight-sided dice, the Fluorite Octet. By rolling the dice, she can potentially execute a large variety of attacks at random. *Equius Zahhak primarily uses the fistkind specibus, although he carries around the bowkind Specibus in case he is ever able to actually fire an arrow, and also the useless ½bowkind. *Gamzee Makara's specibus is clubkind. He appears to regularly wield juggling clubs, as it is dangerous to leave his hive unarmed. At a later point in the story, he wields the powerful jokerkind, allowing him to use any possible weapon, even if it doesn't look really, really silly. *Eridan Ampora uses the riflekind specibus, wielding Ahab's Crosshairs. Later he gets the wandkind specibus to use his Empiricist's Wand. *Feferi Peixes uses the 2x3dentkind specibus, allowing her to use two-ended tridents, referred to in Alternian parlance as double culling forks. Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Homestuck